Once upon a time by the lake
by Jeeny
Summary: Draco Malfoy is looking back at the time when he loved and lost. Draco & Harry fanfic. No happy endings included.
1. Chapter 1

**Reclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the venues. The plot is mine.

**Introduction:** Draco Malfoy is looking back at the time when he loved and lost. Draco & Harry fanfic. No happy endings included. If you do not like it when people write stories about men loving men, then this is not a story for you.

* * *

_**Once upon a time by the lake**_  


Oh, did he ever regret saying those words.

How different life could have been. How much less pain and agony could it have contained. Looking back now, Draco Malfoy would have given just anything for one more chance, to stand by the lake just one more time and change the history.

But that chance had gone forever, and oh, how painfully did he know that.

_It had been on the seventh year. It was spring, that he remembered as well as he remembered the agonising gaze in those emerald eyes right after he had said those words. He couldn't forget the season for he had to relive the moment again every cursed spring, every year. The little flower buds pushing their way through the sore ground, the little streams of melted snow zigzaging and weaving just to be united as a bigger brook, making it's way to the sea. It all only brought unbearable memories to his mind._

_That day it was sunny and warm. Little birds sang their happy songs about reuniting with their kind, building a nest, having offspring and enjoying their lifes for the next six months. That day Draco woke up feeling slightly different. The feeling was new to him. He couldn't quite locate the it, but it was not bad. It was close to feeling nervous, but it was a happy feeling. He didn't think about it that much, rather pushed it aside. But nonetheless, it stayed there, waiting for the right time._

_It was weekend. It was morning, and none of the other slytherins had yet woken up. Draco dressed up in silence and left the dormitory and the common room. He walked his way to the big front doors and stepped out to the fresh morning air._

_He took the road to the lake. The weather was so good and the sun was shining so kindly that Draco couldn't help smiling. He wandered around the trees and bushes untill he reached the lake. It was still and it glimmered. He started walking by the lake, heading towards a big oak that was a popular place among the students to spend freetime. Draco had never been there, because it was always crowded with Huffelpuffs and Gryffindorfs. But he was sure that there was no one there at the hour. It was too early._

_He was right. The surroundings of the oak were uncrowded. He took the best place, facing the lake. He closed his eyes and let the feeling from morning get the grip._

_He lay there for some time before he was interrupted. He heard footsteps on the grass and soon a soft voice said "Hey."_

_Draco opened his eyes lazily and the closed them again. "What are you doing here at this hour, Potter?" he then said._

_"Nothing much. I always come here on weekends. It's nice when there's no one around." Draco opened his eyes again and glanced at Potter. _Was he trying to start a conversation?

_But the feeling inside him had taken over, and he wasn't in a mocking mood. So he decided to try it. "Yeah, me too. This is the first time for me, tough."_

_"I know, I've never seen you here. I've actually never seen anyone here so early before. They always start flowing here around ten o'clock. That's the time I leave. It's not the same when there's other people around."_

_Draco said nothing, just stared at the lake. They sat there in silence for a while, then Potter started again._

_"You know, I was sitting next to that tree there for a while before I came here." He paused and followed a bird with his gaze for a while. Then his lips curved for a little smile. "I wouldn't have come, but..." He fell silent for a while, and Draco turned his head and looked at him. "But what?"_

_"Well... It was just that you had your eyes closed and you were smiling. I've never seen you smile like that. It reminded me of the feeling that I get everytime I come over here. It's so... Well, I couldn't leave. So I came here."_

_Draco turned his head away again and stared the ground. He certainly knew what the other boy meant. The feeling grew stronger all the time, and somehow he knew that there was something new between him and the boy next to him, something inevitable, something definite. And he knew that the feeling had everything to do with it._

_But somehow Draco didn't mind. The new feeling made him feel so new and so happy. The weather, the season, everything felt so perfect. He smiled with his full face, turned it and stared straight to those captivating green eyes. They stared right back, and for a moment there was nothing else in the world than the two boys and the lake. The air felt alive around them, exulting, joyfull. Draco felt the feeling grow stronger than it had ever been, and interpreting by the other boy's expression, he felt the same way. It was like his insides were about to explode when he heard that soft, sweet voice wisper, almost groping: "Draco..."_

_Slowly, so very slowly they leaned forward until their eyes were only a few inches from each other. Draco opened his mouth slightly and let go what seemed like the sweetest word in the world right then, "Harry..."_

_And then it was like the world had exploded. They grasped to each other, eyes closed, lips against one another, tasting, exploring, begging for more. They drank each others smell and the feeling of skin against skin. Neither one of them had ever felt anything like it. The emotions run through them, and they clutched each other like they were never letting go._

_The moment lasted for what felt like eternity. Finally they let go, hesitatingly, examining the look on the other's face. Slowly they started to beam, and then they sank into the dephts of a new kind of kiss, sure, intense, yet tender. When they paused, their faces were like the sun that was shining upon them. They leaned closer and placed their foreheads against each other. The moment was perfect. Their eyes connected, and they knew that nothing could take this away from them._

Remembering it, Draco Malfoy buried his aging face to his hands. That had been nearly true. Nothing could have taken it away from them. Nothing but themselves.

* * *

_English is not my native language, that could explain some parts in the story. The story is going to continue. If you liked it, if you hated it, please give me review. I'd really appreciate it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Reclaimer:** Not my venues or characters.

* * *

**_The Breakup_**

_The weeks that followed were the absolute peak of Draco Malfoys long life._

_His relationship with Harry had changed to be the exact opposite of what it had been. The hate had altered into passion, the sneering and jeering became playful teasing and suggestive looks. They met in secret: in broomclosets, empty classrooms, corridors, the forest, by the lake on the weekends. They acted as nothing had changed, and no one had noticed what was actually going on between them. Grabbe and Goyle noticed Dracos long absences in the evenings, but he told them he had some girl and they didn't question him._

_But everything good falls apart eventually, that had Draco Malfoy learned during his life. And that was also the case between him and his secret lover. The peak came to a sudden fall on a rainy saturday two weeks after their meeting by the lake._

_They had been having a heated moment in an empty classroom when Peeves suddenly roamed through the door. Apparently he had been in a search for a catastrophe, and that he had found, judging by the look in his transparent little eyes. "Oooooo! Potter and Malfoy are snogging! Everyone, come and see this! You can't miss this! Potter and Malfoy in the empty classroom!" He started screaming with full force, and Draco started panicing. He pulled Harry towards the door in the opposite side of the room, and they managed to escape exactly at the same time someone opened the other door._

_Draco tore Harry with him, across the hallways and corridors, up the stairs, down another ones, untill he found a closet and pushed Harry there, packing himself against him when closing the door. Once they had gained some breath back, Harry grinned at Draco. "Well, I guess we're out of the broomcloset now. Not literally -" he grapped a broomstick before it managed to fall down and give them out "- but I guess we don't have to hide this anymore." He beamed at Draco but the smile left his face quicly when he noticed the look on the other boy's face. "What, you don't like it?" he asked perplexed._

_Draco had gone pale as a chalk and his eyes were wide and scared. "We can't", he whispered, looking like he was about to faint. "Never. Don't you dare tell about this to anybody. I swear I'll kill you if you tell." Blood started to rush into his cheeks. Harry stared at him shocked. "What? Do you want to keep this a secret forever? You know we can't do that. That's impossible." Draco suddenly felt an urge to slap the other boy. "What do you mean? Of course we can! We have to! It's not like this is a happy normal relationship, that we're going to get married and have a couple kids and stuff. We're both guys! We're fucking queers! That's not normal! I am not going to walk around, hand in hand with you, handle all the shit that it would cause! Never!" He was whispering, but his voice was shaking._

_Harry stared at him, numbly, totally out of words. Then his face became expressionless and he stared Draco coolly. "So be it", he stated. "If you don't want me forever, the this is it. I am not going to be your secret pet." Harry tried to leave, but Draco blocked his way. "What, no! I didn't say I don't want you, nothing like that! We can continue this, as we have been, in secret. No one has to know! I didn't mean --" Draco's desperate whisper was cut by Harry's cold voice. "You made yourself perfectly clear. I will leave you in peace. I'm sorry to have caused you so much shame already. I won't bother you again." He pushed Draco from his way and opened the door. Then he turned and gave Draco last look._

_"Goodbye, Malfoy."_

_With that he left, without turning again. Draco stood in shock. He couldn't understand what had just happened. He fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands. And then he broke down._

_

* * *

_

Still going to continue this, probably.


End file.
